


30 Days of Victuuri

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Camping, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Come Eating, Crushes, Declarations Of Love, Domestic, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Female Victuuri, Fluff, Genderbending, Genderswap, High School, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Morning Routines, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, PWP without Porn, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Secret Admirer, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Tags Are Hard, Top Victor Nikiforov, Underage Kissing, cuteness, new puppy - Freeform, night routines, romantic getaways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 30 Days of Victuuri drabbles!





	1. Delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor rims Yuuri after finding him masturbating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on this journey! Let's kick this off with some smut ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

Victor set the bags of groceries down on the table, expecting for Yuuri to be at his side the second he got through the door since they’d been without actual groceries for  _ weeks  _ and Yuuri was dying to eat something that wasn’t takeaway or from the prepared meals section of the supermarket. Victor had loved the excited look on Yuuri’s face when he had talked about different meals he could cook. He had taken after his mother’s love for cooking but unfortunately with their busy schedule Yuuri rarely had time to actually prepare a meal. But tonight was different, tonight Yuuri had told Victor that he was planning on making a nice meal and that he’d wanted tonight to be a special romantic stay at home specially made meal. So, when Victor couldn’t even hear Yuuri around the apartment, his curiosity spiked. Victor checked the lounge room, and when he saw Yuuri wasn’t there he went to the bedroom. The door was already slightly open and Victor knew exactly what was going on in there when he saw Yuuri’s clothes pooled in a pile at the foot of the bed. Victor’s eyes drifted up from the clothes and on to the sight on the bed– Yuuri, sweat soaked in nothing but a loose woolen sweater, on his knees with two fingers up his ass, his swollen cock bobbing between his knees leaking precome and his face buried in a pillow that was muffling his strangled moans. In that moment Victor wished the walls in the apartment weren’t so thick so he could’ve heard Yuuri the second he stepped inside. 

 

Victor silently walked up behind his fiancé, glad that he hadn’t been noticed yet. The sight of Yuuri’s sprawled out on the bed did  _ things  _ to him. He was already panting, half hard and wanting;  _ needing _ . Victor fumbled with the button and zipper on his trousers before pulling out his cock and pumping it to full hardness, the tip red and swollen. Victor felt the familiar pull in his lower stomach and it took everything in him not to yank Yuuri’s fingers out then and there and just push into the tight heat. Instead, he slipped his shoes and trousers off, his underwear sliding away with them. After a long day with a meeting with his sponsors and Yakov, a good slow fuck is just what he so badly needed. Victor, still watching Yuuri as he added a third finger and let out a long groan, shrugged out of his jacket. The silver haired man gingerly stepped up behind Yuuri before planting his knee beside Yuuri’s and lifted himself up onto the bed, letting Yuuri know that he was here. 

 

“Victor?” Yuuri croaked, lifting his head from the pillow to look at the man behind him, pausing his actions.  

 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Victor purred back, tilting his head and smiling. Victor softly grazed his nails against the skin on Yuuri’s left arm that was bending over his back to reach his contracting hole that was clearly wanting more. Yuuri slowly retracted his hand and began to turn over, an innocent look painting his face, but Victor stopped him and gestured for him to stay in that position. “I didn’t know this was the kind of meal you were preparing for tonight, darling.”

 

“Huh?” Yuuri asked before gasping and letting a high pitched moan at the feeling of Victor’s tongue at his entrance. “What are you–  _ fuck _ , Victor, what are you doing?” Yuuri moaned as Victor licked another stripe against Yuuri’s hole. 

 

“I’m having my dinner,” Victor innocently explained before pushing his tongue inside of Yuuri, causing him to shudder and his breath to hitch. 

 

“Victor,” Yuuri whined as he rolled his head back and forth against the pillow and Victor began thrusting his tongue in and out of Yuuri. Yuuri felt the hot wetness against his hole, barely travelling an inch into him and barely opening him up but still sending shocks through his body and making him moan– it was torture. Yuuri wanted nothing more than to feel full and to have Victor’s heavy cock inside of him. He wanted to clench around Victor and hear him moan, he wanted to feel Victor pushing out of him. He wanted  _ Victor _ , and the mere thought of him and the way Victor was sucking on his asshole, combined with his earlier preparations had him orgasming. His whole body clenched and jolted as he emptied himself onto the bed sheets, whining Victor’s name as he did so. Victor chuckled and removed his tongue from Yuuri and shuffled over to where he was laying. 

 

“That was nice to come home to,” Victor said, smiling lovingly. Yuuri opened one eye before sitting up and dragging himself to sit on Victor’s lap. 

 

“I want you inside me,” Yuuri whispered into the shell of Victor’s ear, grinding down on Victor’s member. Victor’s eyes widen at Yuuri’s stamina– this would be a long night. 


	2. Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor takes Yuuri camping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two! It's late but it's still not yet 12 am so I'm on time!! Also, this fic is unedited so sorry about that!!

“Victor, we are  _ lost _ ,” Yuuri deadpanned as he looked at the map on his phone. He spied the battery percent in the corner and saw it was critically low. “My phone doesn’t even recognise that we are on a road, we are in the middle of nowhere!” 

 

“We are fine,  дорогой,” Victor purred, taking the car down a smaller, tarless road. 

 

“Where are you taking us now?!” Yuuri almost screeched as his phone finally died. Yuuri checked the time. “It is 8:45 at night and we are lost in the middle of nowhere. We’re going to end up sleeping in the car.”

 

“No, we will be sleeping in a tent,” Victor admitted, turning down a little side road again. Yuuri’s brows furrowed in confusion. “I have lived around St. Petersburg my whole life, Yuuri, I know where we are going and I know all the great camping spots around here. So,” Victor paused to focus on the thin road ahead of him before finally pulling the car to a stop. “I decided to get us away from here and take you camping– a little romantic getaway.” Yuuri was shocked– and maybe a little ashamed. This was all a plan? The hour of driving around in the middle of nowhere and Victor was actually taking Yuuri camping? Yuuri looked down at his lap.

 

“I’m sorry I thought you didn’t know where you were taking us,” Yuuri apologised, his fingers twiddling with each other. “This is so sweet, Victor.” Yuuri looked out at the clearing of land in front of them, surrounded by green trees, towering higher than city buildings, Yuuri couldn’t see past their small block of land– it was so secluded away from everything. Victor and Yuuri’s little space for themselves, away from everything. The space had a small toilet and showers block, along with a couple barbecues and benches. 

 

“C’mon, lets get out,” Victor said, taking Yuuri’s hand and giving it a squeeze before hopping out of the drivers side of the car. Yuuri followed, as as soon as he stepped out onto the grassy area, his nose was assaulted with the smell of trees and grass, and even though it was summer in Russia, it was still a little chilly and he could smell that unique, sharp, cold water smell. Off in the distance he could hear a little rushing stream of water. 

 

“Victor, it’s so beautiful here,” Yuuri told his fiancé in awe. Yuuri was so lucky to be with someone who was so thoughtful. 

 

“Well, there’s only a few weeks until worlds, I wanted to get a little break in,” Victor replied as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri from behind. “Now, let’s set up the tent.” 

 

And so they wrestled with the pieces of fabric for an hour until it somewhat looked like a tent, and even though Victor’s optimism frustrated Yuuri beyond words, they both survived without taking each other’s heads off. 

 

“That was meant to be relaxing,” Victor chuckled, taking a step back to look at their creation, thanking the Russian summer gods that the sun was only just setting now, at 9:35 at night. 

 

“I’m starving,” Yuuri declared as he walked back over to the car to look through Victor’s supplies, not even taking a second to reflect on their craftwork on the tent. Yuuri pulled out various dinner items and set them to cook on the heat of the barbecue while Victor pumped their  _ air mattress _ inside of their tent. After the food was ready and Victor had finished setting up the interior of their tent, Yuuri lay out a thick picnic blanket and set the food out for them. 

 

“I think I made too much food,” Yuuri called to Victor as he walked over to their small dining space. 

 

“This is a holiday, Yuuri! We are meant to go insanely over our caloric intake for the day– there’s never a thing as too much food,” the older man replied as he set himself down next to Yuuri. Yuuri giggled and smiled before loading his plate with greasy, meaty foods. 

 

Usually at dinner time, the Nikiforov-Katsuki household would sit down on the couch and watch TV during their eating time, as bad as the habit was. But this time, there was nothing to distract themselves from each other, and always found the other intently watching them eat, despite not saying anything. Yuuri would look at Victor as he cut a piece of sausage and ate it, and then Victor would Yuuri as he ducked his head down and took a bite of his own food. It was an awkward but loving ten minutes. 

 

After they’d eaten, they lay side by side and stared up at the night sky, linking hands. The sky, this farout from the city was of course lit up with twinkling stars and parts of the sky had reaches of blue and purple, weaving all the splattered stars together in a picture, the trees surrounding the campsite bringing them all together in a secluded piece of the sky made just for Victor and Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri still amazed by the sky and the nature around them, was startled by the ‘I love you,’ Victor whispered into his shoulder, pecking the place closest to his mouth. 

 

“I love you too, Victor,” Yuuri giggled, turning around to face the man he loved most. 


	3. I Love Your Face, You Love the Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem Victuuri get down and dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fem victuuri is my life. there are like 3 female victuuri fics. why. it's killing me. 
> 
> anyway here's some more sex because im a horndog apparently?

Pressed against the walls of their shared hotel room, Yuuri responded to Victoria’s opened mouthed kisses with eagerness. Her hands were gripping her hips and Victoria’s were cradling the other woman’s neck. Their tongues were soon exploring each other, while Yuuri’s hands were feverishly caressing Victoria’s sides, dragging her nails up her sides, her shirt coming up with them. It's been so long since Yuuri had seen her beautiful fiancé– she decided that she hated that Russian Nationals and Japan’s Nationals were held during the same time frame. Nearly ten days without kissing her gorgeous wife? It was hazardous for Yuuri’s health. 

 

Victoria pulled back from Yuuri, giggling and leaning her forehead on her lover’s shoulders. “I missed you,” the woman whispered, into the dim lit room. “So much,” she finished, pecking Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri lovingly smiled. 

 

“I missed you too, Vicky” Yuuri answered, placing her hands on Victoria’s hips, her thumbs rubbing circles next to her crotch. “So are we just going to make-out or are you gonna make me cum?” Victoria rolled her eyes– of course she was going to make love to her fiancé after a whole week of not seeing her, what a silly question. Victoria answered with another open-mouthed kiss. Yuuri chuckled when it ended, pushing her coach onto the bed and straddling her waist, leaning down to kiss her again, hating the walk from the wall to the bed– not being two inches away from her fiancé at all times was agonizing. Victoria smiled at her students' neediness, but she knew she was much the same. Yuuri put her hands at the top of her fiancé’s dress, fiddling with the buttons at the top, slowly popping them open, one by one, her lips still locked with the other’s, who Yuuri felt could not stop smiling into their heated kisses. Once Yuuri had unbuttoned the other’s dress to about halfway down her torso, Victoria slipped out of the red straps and pushed the top half the dress as far down as she could, revealing her black strapless bra. Once Yuuri took note of the bra and the boobs encased in them, Yuuri bent down and kissed Victoria, her hands fumbling with the bras front clasp, unhooking it and opening the bra, freeing Victoria’s milky white breasts. Yuuri immediately cupped them and fondled them. Yuuri ran her fingers over Victoria’s pink, pert nipples, making her squirm in response, her lips still locked with the other’s. 

 

“Mm, this is supposed to be me pleasing you,” Victoria said, gasping for air as Yuuri finally took a break from their relentless kissing. Yuuri giggled. 

 

“Doesn’t mean I can admire my fiancé for a little,” Yuuri replied, smirking and running her fingers over Victoria’s nipples again. 

 

“That’s it,” Victoria groaned, reaching for the black shirt Yuuri was wearing, pulling it off, and then immediately going for the button on her tight black jeans, that had been bothering her from the moment she saw the girl. “I’m going to eat you out,” Vicky finished. 

 

“O-okay,” Yuuri breathed, a red tint splashing her cheeks and nose. 

 

“Off?” Victoria asked as soon as she’d unbuttoned her fiancé’s jeans and pushed them down as far as she could. Yuuri grinned and slid off the other woman, standing at the side of the bed, ever so slowly pushing her jeans down to reveal her gorgeous thighs, and skimpy black underwear. Yuuri stepped out of jeans once they’d hit the floor, and proceeded to make a show of unclasping her own bra that had a black, lace overlay. Victoria only saw that bra when Yuuri was in the mood– had she planned this? Did she really plan on skipping their booking at a restaurant?  _ Naughty girl _ .

 

As the bra fell off of Yuuri’s curvy body, Yuuri sucked in her swollen lips, biting one of them. Victoria’s let her head fell back in complete need, imagining would it would be like to kiss those lips after she’d eaten her out. Yuuri finally, stepped out of her underwear, revealing her black curls of pubic hair and pussy lips. 

 

“Ugh, come here,” Vicky groaned, throwing her head back once again. Yuuri laughed and got on top of Victoria once again, scooting up to sit on her chest. Victoria stuck out her tongue, wiggling it humorously. Yuuri rolled her eyes and crawled further up so her pussy was positioned above her lover’s mouth. Once Yuuri felt Victoria’s hands gliding up the outside of her thighs, she lowered herself so that the other woman’s mouth could reach her sex. She stopped herself from putting her weight on her lover though, as not to crush her. Yuuri pulled her lips together and closed her eyes, one hand gripping the sheets above Victoria’s head and the other sat in her fiancé’s shoulder-length silver locks, fondling the soft hair. 

 

Yuuri sighed as Victoria licked up against her folds, tasting her wetness. Her tongue barely dipped inside, but the second time Victoria’s tongue went straight for her clit, rubbing circles around it. Yuuri whimpered, lowering herself a little more. Victoria sucked on the clit slowly, dragging her tongue against the pert bud of nerves, making Yuuri moan lightly and shiver. Vicky kept running her tongue against the clit in slow, tantalizing motions until Yuuri herself was rocking back on Victoria. 

 

“Faster, Vicky,  _ please _ ,” Yuuri choked out, her hold on Victoria’s hair tightening. Victoria stopped sucking on her lover’s clit, to Yuuri’s disappointment, but soon began running her tongue swiftly over the bundle of nerves. Yuuri shook every time pleasure shot through her clit, making it very hard to keep up with Yuuri’s clit which was almost shaking, but she knew was doing a good job, edging Yuuri closer to her climax with every movement. Yuuri was moaning fully by that time, her sounds echoing around the large hotel room. 

 

A few seconds of pleasure later, Yuuri felt Victoria’s hand tapping her thigh, telling her to lift her leg a little so Victoria could slip her fingers into her fiancé’s dripping pussy. Yuuri reluctantly complied, hating the way Victoria’s tongue got further away as she did, but found it worth it in the end as two of Vicky’s fingers were rubbing at her entrance. Yuuri’s mouth dropped open once her fiancé’s fingers found their way inside, arching to find her g-spot. Yuuri groaned as they found it, her head dropping down and a handful of her long hair cascading down her shoulders and over her jugs. 

 

“ _ Mm _ , shit, Vicky,” Yuuri whined, her grip on the sheets tightening as Victoria stimulated her insides and her clit relentlessly. Yuuri felt the familiar pull in her stomach as her orgasm approached and began roughly rocking herself against her, seeking that extra stimulation to tip her over the edge. Yuuri bit her lip as Victoria added sucking to Yuuri’s clit, knowing she was close and wanting to get her to where she wanted to go. Yuuri’s large thighs tightened around Vicky’s head and she began pulling on her hair, her rocking becoming more erratic. Not-so-suddenly, Yuuri freezed and tensed, whispering a weak ‘ _ I’m coming _ ,’ and orgasmed all over her girl’s face, every now and then rocking back and forth, seeking the stimulation to get her through her climax. After a few more seconds, Yuuri slowly relaxed her muscles as the blinding pleasure seeped away, and her grip on her fiancé’s hair loosening. Once she came back to reality, she slid down, leaving a trail of juices over Victoria’s middle and passionately kissed her, tasting herself on her lover’s tongue. 

 

“So, your turn?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually 1200 words and a drabble is technically supposed to be under 1000 so im a big fat liar.


	4. Makkachin Junior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets Yuuri a very special gift for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know technically these two don't celebrate Christmas but it's December

Victor awoke with blinding light streaming in from the thick curtains he had installed to keep out the cold of the snow during winter, although today they were a little bit out of place– not that he minded, it was Christmas after all, and he needed to get up as early as possible to pick up his husband’s present. Victor glanced at the clock and saw it was 6:14– he needed to pick up the present by 6:45. Victor hopped into the shower and dashed around getting dressed, being careful to mind Yuuri’s sleeping body, still rolled up in layers of blankets. Victor spent a little too much time admiring his husband, but then he quickly slipped on his shoes and coat, bidding Makkachin goodbye and heading out the door– not forgetting to leave a note incase Yuuri woke up within the next half hour, but Victor doubted his night owl of a spouse would. Victor started the car, making sure the check the animal carrier was still in the backseat, prepared to hold a new puppy inside. Victor grinned at the thought– in a matter of minutes, he would get to see Yuuri’s new companion, and Makkachin’s new best friend. Victor drove down the streets of St. Petersburg, looking at all the coffee shops and breakfast places Victor used to come to at this time of day before practice. Victor eyed a new one that had opened up recently that he’d taken Yuuri too a couple of nights ago. 

 

As Victor pulled up in front of the pet rescue place and gnawed at his lip. Would Yuuri  _ really _ like his present? Would he think it was too much? Would it be too much commitment? Victor then realised that they’d gotten _ married _ . Victor was being silly– Yuuri would love his new puppy. Plus, Makkachin was getting old and he didn’t have long left and Victor a knew another companion would help during those awful days to come. Victor didn’t really want to think about it. 

 

Victor stepped out of the car, taking the carrier with him and walked inside. He spotted the same attendant he’d spoken to a few weeks ago and walked up to her, reminding her about the pick-up for today. 

 

“Ah! Yes, of course. Masya is just ‘round the back with the other puppies, I’ll bring her out for you,” the attendant whose name tag said ‘Macie,’ replied, before dashing away. Victor was left alone, jittering with the nerves. He knew this was a good decision and Yuuri would love the new puppy, but he couldn’t help but a feel a little nervous. This was such a big deal! He wondered how Makkachin would react to the new dog. 

 

A few minutes later Macie returned with a little ball of fluff in her hands, bringing ‘Masya’ to Victor. Masya was a little white fluffball of a poodle, same breed as Makkachin but in cute white colour. Victor squealed when he saw her, taking in her utter adorable-ness. All of Victor’s doubts melted away when he saw Masya– Yuuri was going to love his present. 

 

He paid for his new pet and carefully put her in her new carrier and put her in the passenger seat. He checked the time– 7:10– and drove off back home. 

 

When Victor set foot into their apartment, he knew his plan on waiting until Yuuri was awake to show him his gift was completely out! He had to wake Yuuri  _ now _ . And so, Victor let Masya out, making sure Makkachin was in the study (he didn’t want to overwhelm Masya with a new person, place to live  _ and _ a new friend all in the span of thirty seconds. Once Masya was out, she looked at Victor, her big eyes shining with curiosity. She then sniffed around before hopping onto the couch and sniffing up there. Victor figured she was alright and set out to get his husband. 

 

Victor entered the warm room and found Yuuri tightly hugging a pillow, hair mussed and a string of drool hanging from his mouth. Victor giggled at Yuuri’s adorable-ness before getting down on his knees and slowly shaking his husband awake. 

 

“Victor?” Yuuri questioned in his thick Japanese accent. 

 

Victor tilted his head and smiled. “Merry Christmas, love,” Victor responded, getting up off of the floor and finding Yuuri’s hand to pull him towards the living room. 

 

“Why are you dressed? Too early,” Yuuri groaned, slinging an arm across his face. 

 

“I had an errand to run,” Victor told him, pulling harder on Yuuri. 

 

“Errands? At 7:30 in the morning?” Yuuri asked, sitting up. 

 

“I want to show you what I got,” Victor told Yuuri, still pulling on his sleepy spouse. 

 

“Just tell me, Victor,” Yuuri whispered, slowly falling back to sleep. 

 

“I got a puppy,” Victor sighed, which after a few seconds, made Yuuri sit up completely. 

 

“What?” Yuuri said, louder than he expected. “A puppy?” 

 

“ _ Yes _ , now come see,” Victor whined, pulling even harder on Yuuri. This time, Yuuri compiled and stood up and walked into the living area, to find a brand new puppy, sniffing at the study door. “Oh, Masya! You can’t go in there yet!” Victor told her, picking her up to bring to Yuuri. “Yuuri, meet Masya, Masya, meet Yuuri.” 

 

“Oh my god, Victor!!” Yuuri squealed, jumping up and down, taking the poodle from Victor and cuddling it. “Is it the same breed as Makkachin?” 

 

“Yes, yes,” Victor informed Yuuri, looking at the confused but excited puppy. “She’s a little girl called Masya, I picked her up from the same shelter I got Makkachin.” 

 

“Oh,  _ Victor _ . She’s wonderful!” 


	5. 'With Love, Victoria'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria has a huge crush on Yuuri, an exchange student from Japan, so she leaves love notes in her locker. Coincidently, Yuuri also has a crush on Victoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw yuuri is fourteen in this and victoria is fifteen. also this was my favourite part to write so far!! i love genderbent victuuri way too much!

Victoria sat down on her pink desk chair and swivelled around, stopping at her white desk, taking a box of textas and a piece of paper and laying them out in front of her. She began writing. 

 

‘ _ Dear Yuuri _

 

_ Today I got detention for shoving a banana peel down Anya’s school dress and even though detention is so very boring it was totally worth it!! She was being such a bitch! _

 

_ Anyway, I hope you are having a wonderful day because you are a lovely person and lovely people deserve lovely days!! _

  
  


_ Your Secret Admirer  _ <3 <3

 

_ P.S There are a box of Russian chocolates on top of your locker I got them for you! I hope you like them  _ ’ 

 

-

 

Yuuri’s heart fluttered with she saw the pink envelope was sticking out of her locker. She jumped and then skipped over to her locker– her secret admirer had written her again! Yuuri concealed her smile as she opened the letter and read the contents, her heart happily beating at a concerning speed while her tummy did backflips. She reached for the chocolates on top of her locker, trying to read the Russian print on the front– she failed miserably. She hoped they weren’t filled with Vodka or something. Yuuri secretly smiled and stuffed the letter into the inner pocket of her jacket and left the chocolates in the locker. She’d eat those later– although she did feel a little guilty about eating them as she usually did about indulging in gifts her secret admirer had gotten her. She always got excited when she was written to, but ultimately a little sad because she actually had a giant crush on Victoria, one of the sweeter popular girls. But Victoria would never like her– she probably didn’t even like girls at all. Yuuri sighed and picked up her books and left for her next class. 

 

\- 

 

Victoria was ultimately very confused. Every time she’d left a letter for Yuuri, she’d watched for Yuuri’s reaction, and every time it got more confusing. The first time, Yuuri just looked a little miffed– Victoria assumed that was because Yuuri thought it was a prank– the second time, she looked surprised, and a little confused. The third time, Yuuri was again surprised, but still a little excited, (Victoria decided that she loved seeing Yuuri exited.) The fourth time, Yuuri was delighted, and then her expression turned a little sour– concerned, maybe? But this last time, after she’d gotten over the initial excitement, she just looked downright sad. Victoria knew that if her letters were making Yuuri sad, then she better put an end to them. So, she set out to write her last letter, using the same pink texta and the same pink envelope. (Although this time she used shiny red heart stickers for decoration.)

  
  


‘ _ Dear Yuuri _

 

_ This is your secret admirer here– hello again! I’m sorry I have let this drag out for so long. I can’t believe you only arrived at my school three months ago! It seems like the first letter I wrote you was just yesterday. Of course, it wasn’t, and I have written many since then. (In fact, it’s been nearly two months since my first one!) But, this is the last letter because I’m revealing who I am. My name starts with a V and ends with an A. My last name is Nikiforova. Know me yet?  _

 

_ I hope you do– I know we don’t share any classes but I’m sure you’ll recognise my name. I hope you don’t find me creepy, I’ve just always thought love notes were so cute! I hope you think they’re cute too. I also hope that you’ll go out on a date with me? I know you’re only fourteen so I don’t know what your curfew is, but I’d love to see a movie with you sometime!  _

 

_ Anyway, I hope you have a nice day and you don’t think I’m too creepy!  _

 

_ With Love, Victoria’  _

 

-

 

When Yuuri was finished reading the letter, she almost screamed– she didn’t though, her jaw just dropped to the floor. The girl she’d been crushing on since Yuuri arrived had been her secret admirer? This couldn’t get any better! 

 

Yuuri grinned and tucked the letter away into her inner jacket pocket, grabbed her books and set out down the hallway. It was then that she saw Victoria, leaning against a locker fiddling with her fingers, her eyes flitting between the floor and Yuuri. Yuuri dropped her books and ran over to Victoria, enveloping her in a big hug that lasted at least 30 seconds. Yuuri breathed in Victoria’s scent, taking a deep breath, her hands relaxing where they were slung around Victoria’s neck. Yuuri stepped away after a moment, looking up at Victoria who was  _ so _ much taller than Yuuri. Yuuri considered kissing the other girl but reluctantly decided against it– this was such a public place, after all. 

 

“I’d love to see a movie with you,” Yuuri breathed. Victoria gently smiling and took her hands away from Yuuri’s sides, placing one on her jaw. Victoria leaned in a little, tilting her head. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” Victoria asked. Once Yuuri nodded, she leant in and gentle pressed her lips against Yuuri’s. It was a little awkward, since they’d both had little-to-no experience kissing people, but it was very romantic and sent butterflies to Yuuri’s tummy. It was chaste and only a peck, but Yuuri had never felt so in love with anyone before. 


	6. Routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor’s morning and night routines.

Yuuri groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed, taking a flurry of blankets with him, finding his new position rather colder than his old one. Victor must have woken up a lot earlier than him. Again. Yuuri scolded himself and sat up quickly, hating that he’d missed Victor  _ again _ . Yuuri was always the last to wake up and always woke up to either an empty house or a Vitya that wouldn’t come cuddle him in their bed. He wished for once to wake up next to his fiancé and enjoy their shared warmth, but now they’d moved past the ‘honeymoon’ phase of their relationship, they rarely got that anymore. Yuuri wished he could wake up earlier, or at least go to bed earlier, falling asleep with his Vitya in his arms. 

 

Sighing, Yuuri untangled himself from the mess of blankets and stumbled to the bathroom, in nothing but his boxers. Yuuri peed and then went to wash his hands, noticing the bite marks on his lower neck– a remembrance of last nights activities. Yuuri smiled to himself smugly. Yuuri rubbed his eyes and walked out to the lounge to look for Victor. He found him preparing breakfast in the kitchen, fully showered and dressed, an apron over his workout clothes. 

 

“Blini?” Victor asked as he shimmied a Russian crepe (Blini) onto a plate, which already contained a stack of three or four on it. The plate next to it contained similar contents. Victor opened the fridge and spooned a dollop of thick cream onto the small stack, along with some cut strawberries and sweet syrup.  

 

“Mm,” Yuuri responded, slowly walking over to the breakfast counter where Vitya had put the pancakes. Yuuri collapsed next to the stack once he smelled them– they smelt way too good. “Smells good.”

 

“I’m glad,” Victor said, chuckling at Yuuri’s sleepiness. “On my run this morning I stumbled past this new coffee shop that opened close by the rink and I thought we should check it out soon?” Yuuri only nodded, his mouth full of breakfast food. Victor laughed again as he watched Yuuri wolf down his food. Victor was never hungry straight away in the mornings– he always had to wait a few hours before eating anything. It worked out well– Victor would wake up a couple hours before Yuuri and they’d still get to eat breakfast together. Occasionally, Victor would also get to join Yuuri in the shower after he’d had his morning run– it was a huge water saver. 

 

“What time is it?” Yuuri grumbled after he’d finished his pancakes. 

 

“Nearly nine-thirty,” Victor answered, taking his and Yuuri’s plates to the newly unstacked dishwasher. 

 

“So you’ve gone for a run, unstacked the dishwasher and make Blini all before nine-thirty?” Yuuri asked, faking his surprise, he knew very well what a morning Victor could accomplish. 

 

“I also got groceries,” Victor told him, opening the fridge and showing him the contents. 

 

-

 

“I’m so tired Yuuri, I don’t think I can even move,” Victor groaned as they stepped into their apartment after a long day at the rink. “Need sleep.”

 

“You need to have dinner first, Victor– I’ll make it, just don’t fall asleep until it’s ready, okay?” Yuuri asked Victor, opening the fridge and pulling out the necessary items to make a noodle stir-fry. 

 

“Okay,” Victor whispered, half sitting on the bar stool in their kitchen, his head on the cold island counter. Yuuri chuckled and patted his fiancé’s head, knowing full well Victor could easily doze off right there. 

 

Yuuri began cooking, and fifteen minutes later he had produced a delicious dinner, which Victor ate happily after Yuuri shook him awake. 

 

After they’d finished, Yuuri followed Victor into their bathroom and watched as he washed his face and applied numerous creams to his hands and face. Yuuri giggled–  _ of course _ the man couldn’t stay awake for dinner but just had to go and do his skin routine. Yuuri rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving the man to do what he needed and went to turn on the TV and continue watching his current favourite show. 

 

Ten minutes later, Victor appeared with fresh looking skin and soft pyjamas on to say goodnight to his Yuuri. Yuuri smiled and ushered Victor onto his lap, planting his hands on the sides of Victor’s face and kissing him. Victor rolled his eyes and melted into the kiss. They stayed like that for a minute, before Victor leant his forehead on Yuuri’s breaking the kiss. 

 

“Goodnight, Sweetheart,” Victor said gently, kissing Yuuri’s nose and getting off of Yuuri. “Don’t stay up too long, okay?”

 

“Goodnight, Vitya, I’ll be there soon,” Yuuri called as Victor disappeared into the bedroom. A warm feeling settled in his heart, he always felt that after their goodnight kisses. 

 

Yuuri stayed up another four hours– it was only seven when Victor went to bed– before changing into his own pyjamas (they were just boxers,) and slipping into bed. Yuuri kissed Victor’s forehead and rested his head on his fiancé’s chest, drifting off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out chaptered fic, 'Heaven in Hiding' – an arranged marriage and soulmates AU
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
